On the Graveyard Shift
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: Alternate Universe: What does a lonely security guard do over night? Hardly qualifies for a "T" rating, just to be safe for something suggested.


**Disclaimer: **The usual fine print applies. . . I do not own Sailor Moon, any of its characters or any of its rights. Additionally no profit is intended in the sharing of this story, it's merely for laughs.

**On the Graveyard Shift:**

**By: Haruka's Knight**

Haruka Tenoh was your average mall security guard. . . Okay, well she was your average young, lesbian mall security guard but who's paying attention to that. The blonde thought this out as she sat through the end of the night "briefing/debriefing" with the guards from the night shift. She leaned one elbow on the table in front of her, burying her hand in her short, tousled blonde hair as her green eyes watched the senior guard at the front of the room. He wrote things on the white board, and called on different officers to share information about the night's dealings, but Haruka didn't really listen to any of it. It wasn't that she didn't get the occasional laugh out of hearing Takashi chased some kid on a skate board for half an hour, it was just that in the six months she'd been working the graveyard shift at this mall none of it had ever been of use to her. She sat through the required meeting without complaint, but she'd long since stopped making note of what had gone on over the day.

Each night was the same. It started with Haruka slipping in the side door as the mall closed, then sitting through the shift change briefing. After that she'd watch as the others slowly filed out the side door, nodding and waving as they said good night. One man, his name escaped her, always clapped her on the shoulder and told her not to work too hard. Once the last man left, as he'd finally done tonight, she just locked that last door and proceeded to walk her rounds undisturbed for the rest of the night. It was all very boring, so like any good 20 something, Haruka found ways to keep herself entertained.

Michiru Kaioh was not your typical heir to a rich businessmen. First, she was not male as she was an only child and daughter. Second, she rarely took any interest in her father's business as she was normally far too busy with her budding career as an artistic prodigy. Still, family was important and the family business was her parents retirement security. So of course, as any good daughter should, she at least kept advised of what was going on in the company on a base level. When her father called, stating something had come up and he needed her to take his place this had not been what she'd pictured. Michiru's blues eyes trailed up from her sketch pad to the bank of monitors before her. Her father was a diligent and hardworking man, who owned many businesses. He made a point of visiting each, at least once a year and with out warning. He caught a different shift each time he did, saying it kept his employees both honest and on their toes.

In this case, he asked Michiru to spend a night watching the comings and going of his two story mall from 11pm to 7 am. The guards she'd met when she arrived an hour early told her that was the "Graveyard shift" and that with the mall locked down, only one guard would be inside with her. The blonde had progressed across several screens since the other guards left. Michiru smiled, using newly learned controls to zoom in one camera and catch the profile of said guard as she checked an exit door. She was quite attractive, thin yet muscular with short blonde hair and clear skin. Michiru had relieved some boredom just now by sketching the other woman from different angles. She hoped to catch a moment to speak with her later, if only to get close enough to determine the other woman's eye color. Most of the cameras were not color, and those that were never seemed to catch the eyes of the young guard.

Honesty Michiru felt a bit like a stalker, but really there was no one else to watch at the moment. . .

Her first full sweep of the two story building complete Haruka gleefully proceeded to the electronics outlet tucked into the central quad. The owner knew the young guard well from nights he'd stayed over to preform inventories, and once he'd spoken to her he started leaving a demo stereo outside the store each night. The man was a godsend for a bored twenty something, Haruka decided as she flipped a few switches and hit play. Club music bombed from powerful speakers, thudding off the walls in just the right way as the blonde grinned devilishly.

Michiru jumped slightly as the silence of the building was suddenly broken. In the distance, through a number of open inner doors, she could hear the thump of heavy base. She set aside her sketch pad, switching monitors to different cameras and angles and finally landing on an image which made her lips twitch with amusement. She consulted some notes on how to use the monitors, then hit a few keys and brought the image up and the central, large monitor. Officer Tenoh, as they'd said that was the young guard's name, was standing the edge of the central fountain doing "the sprinkler" to an American club song. Her baton and flashlight thudded against her legs as she moved, not quiet in time with the music. Michiru actually giggled, this woman clearly didn't know how to dance but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Haruka knew she looked like an idiot, an imitation cop doing the dorkiest dances known to man to music that didn't match. She didn't care, it made her smile and it passed the empty hours. Before she started holding her one person raves she'd been to the point of praying for a break in. So the blonde hopped off the fountain's low wall, shuffling across the floor and pumping her arms as she moved. She nearly fell over however when the pause been tracks on the CD was filled with soft clapping. She spun around to face the intruder, pulling her pepper spray as she did, and found her eyes locked on a set of bottomless blue eyes in the most beautiful face she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." The aquamarine haired, blue eyed goddess in human form said, followed by a giggle. "But I think, perhaps, you may have missed your calling as an exotic dancer."

"Oh god, you saw all that." Haruka blushed, but then reminded herself of what she was supposed to be doing. "Wait, who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"My name is Michiru Kaioh." She replied, reaching for the stereo and changing it from CD to a classical radio station. She spoke over her shoulder as Haruka watched her every movement. "My father owns the mall, and he asked me to come visit during this shift."

"Oh I. . ."Haruka flounder, and actually dropped her pepper spray. She scrambled to pick it up, shoving it back in its little holster and trying to regain some dignity. "I suppose I'm fired?"

"Fire the woman who I believe just made my week worth living?" Michiru giggled and shook her head at the blonde who slowly began to smile. "I was so terribly bored, watching all those cameras, I can understand why you dance."

"Would you like to join me?" Haruka asked with a flirtatious smirk. She figured, it was worth a try. Michiru seemed to size her up silently, tapping a finger gently against her chin and slowly walking about the blonde.

"Do you know how to slow dance?"

"Of course." Haruka smirked.

"Is it as bad as what you were doing before?" Michiru smiled as Haruka blanched at the comparison.

"God no!"

"In that case, I'd love to." Michiru offered her hand, and Haruka winked at her. They passed the rest of the shift happily, though they were both glad no one reviewed security recordings unless there was an incident.


End file.
